It's Electric
by Appuru
Summary: And just like that, it's gone, but the silent words are trailing in the breeze...You-are-mine. [SasuNaru]


**››N O T E S‹‹ **A drabble-ish mess of mixed words, dumped in MS word with a essence of poetry and, of course, a generous portion of SasuNaru, blood, and…licking? Anyway… completely random format (which made quickedit very unhappy, and so it's even weirder then before), but I think it's pretty easy to interpret, though I utterly fail at vocabulary. Sue me already. Oh, and leave a few comments while you're at it. **_Wait and See_** (the other fanfic :o) is on hiatus for now anyway.

Blatant shameless symbolism at the end and pretty much everywhere. You know you love it.

**››W A R N‹‹** Boy love. If you're homophobic, do yourself a favor and hit that lovely back button. Minor violence and a bit of foul language. Nothing you crazy kids these days can't handle.

**››D I S C L A I M‹‹** I could rant for hours on what I don't have, but since I'm sure none of you want any of _that_ crap, we'll just go with "She's got jack shit" and move on.

**-**

**. I T ' S -E L E C T R I C -!.  
**

By _Sinful Serenity_

**-**

It's an ordinary morning an ordinary day

The normal time of dawn when the night slips away

But it's still midnight in those **charcoal eyes**

**-**

Thunder steps rising falling softer then **angel wings…**

**-**

Lightning strikes and rams the door

Knock-knock knock-knock

-

_"Oi, dobe, get up already!"_

_- _

Sunshine field and ocean eyes

That smile can dazzle anything, y'know?

Cerulean to ebony

...Can you feel the electricity in their gaze?

-

_"Shut up, asshole!__ I'm coming!"_

_- _

The words are crude but the voice is warm

The scowl's there, but you know he's grinning

**-**

It's, like, y'know, you're heart's on your sleeve—

And shit, you wish you could smile like that.

But the raven-haired rolls those midnight orbs instead...

The sunshine's a shootin' star…

- 

_"Last one there buys me a bowl of ramen!"_

**-**

…And **flies **into the wind

The thunder steps are rolling again

Look up, up, up.

They skim the sky a splotch of navy blue and vivid orange

It's the dark sprinting across the heavens

And there's the sun on his tail

**-**

It's like a pair of birds wingin' the sky

Hopping on the back of the wind

But they can't fly, so by and by

The thunder slams into tile roofs as they run and run and run

You're faster, you always are, but…

Today the sun's glaring in your eyes

And you know, that smile's slowing you down.

-

He's not gonna stop for anything, though—

-

Not even this scruffy kid that makes him wanna smile

Not even this blonde blunder who's somehow his rival

Not even this foxy boy who makes every bit of life a trial

-

It's a test of time how long he can stand

Before he breaks and **loses** control

-

Y'know, he taunts you…

… and he doesn't even try.

-

_"That's not fair! You cheated, huh?!"_

_"What, cause I'm faster then you? Get over it, dobe, we gotta train."_

_"But Sakura-chan and bastard-sensei aren't here yet!"_

_"Oh, shut up and stretch."_

_- _

**READY-STEADY-GO**

His feet slam against a tree and he rebounds

Slashing the air in a streak of sapphire

They clash midair and there's the brutality of it all

The sweat that's gonna r a i n down your back

The t h u n d e r in every punch they take

The l i g h t n i n g quick response he always makes

The s t o r m clouds in his eyes and face

**Ac-cel-ler-rate**

**- **

He always loved a challenge

You always wanted a fight

Now there's nothing better

You have each other, right?

-

_"Is that the **best** you can do, Naruto?"_

_"Shut up! I'm gonna kick your ass for that!"_

_- _

But, hey, y'know, you're already sweating like a summer rain

And you can't help the insanic grin that creeps across your face

It's the exhilaration the blood pounding in your veins

**-**

No one else could touch you, y'know

Every session always finished without blood nor bruise nor scar

But now the violet flowers bloom

Spreading over alabaster skin…

You thought you were **untouchable**, but

**-**

It's like a privilege. He's the only one that can come close to hitting you.

Swerve, dodge, slide, kick, jump, punch, roll

**-**

It's a dance like no god damn other

You're two ravers caught up in one another

Your bodies can clash in every way

**Gyrate**

**- **

_"Getting tired, Uchiha-bastard?!"_

_"You **wish**, dead-last!"_

_- _

It's the promise of injury whispering through the trees

It's the sting of pain the promise of aches later on

But every time his pale skin meets his dark tan

There's that spark of fire **fire** fire

And, well, fuck that. **You** can handle it. **You love it**.

-

Today, though, he's going farther then before, throwing all of his best at'cha

Aren't you proud? He won't do this for

**an-y-one-else**

But today he's shining brighter more brilliant before

-

You both leap away as the hail of ebony daggers rain into the trees on each other's side

The air's thick and muggy and there's a hot wind rolling across your backs

He wouldn't notice, because all his concentration went into focusing on him

He can't win if he won't.

-

And Uchiha **always** win. He **has** to.

-

He's about to launch another attack, when like…

The mirror's shattered and suddenly you notice just how hot and humid it is…

Cause the kid across from you just yanked the zipper on his jacket down

And it's like you're watching in slow motion now

**05**

The orange fabric rolls past his arms so fluidly

It's like water, like the ocean tide retreating

And suddenly the sound comes roaring back

As the jacket falls to the floor with a cloud of dust and he's hurtling at you

**04**

The raven barely dodges as the fox pounces

He swerves to the side, leaps over the boy's black tank-top-clad back

Those charcoal eyes have never missed

The fine sheen coating every thin strong muscle

Every inch of tan-hued skin

**03**

Crazy sunshine, y'know?

He somersaults to his feet and leaps

And it's all you can do to remind yourself _this is a fight! _

_Fight god damnit!_

You dodge, you roll, and ebony stars are shooting through the air at him

…He dodges all but **one**

It grazes his lower arm and leaves a slash

A tiny river of crimson red

Oozing sluggishly from the shallow wound…

**02**

…And for a moment you can **catch his scent**

There's that metallic ring the sharp taste of blood **drifting** on the wind

-

_You are **so** _not_ having these thoughts…_

_- _

He's holding back for a moment now

Just to catch his breath

You haven't been moving and you're fine, except

**01**

The whiskered kid glances carelessly at his arm

But then the sliver of pink darts from his lips

Slowly **licking** the red stream away…

**00**

_So much for self control._

It's not the wind or air or sun that's suddenly making you feels so hot you know

**-**

The ebony-haired **disappears** into the wind

**-**

Leaving the sunshine in the dust

He blinks and stops but before he can think

There's a streak of darkest black

And his back rams into the ground

-

_"S…Sasuke?!"_

_- _

**LIGHTNING**

Faster then you can think he claims his lips

**-**

The ferocity of it all…

**-**

The blonde can't think or move

His arms _are_ pinned down.

Even if he could he thinks

Maybe he just doesn't want to…

But his lips crush his in a blaze of crimson

The heat—not the sun, y'know?—sinks into his mouth

And just like that, it's gone

But the silent words are still trailing in the breeze…

**You—are—mine**

**-**

**IT'S ELECTRIC**

Rage fills his mind besides some other unknown emotion and he rolls the other teen off

Flipping to his feet and then farther away

Those impossibly sky blue eyes

There's an open communication between them now…

-

**You wish! Try and catch me!**

It's what he loves about him. He's as  
free as the wind.

He won't care what the world thinks…

So long as his world keeps on going. 

He won't let himself be caught and chained...

Not without a fight

**-**

Blazing eyes the night's on f i r e

…He **accepts** your challenge

-

Suddenly they move faster then anything before

Striking like the wind

You thought mach 2 was impossible

**-**

There's no magic anymore

It's all p h y s i c a l

**-**

They go rolling in the dust, flipping over each other

Cause neither can stand not dominating one another

But you always knew the raven could be stronger

His teeth scrape his neck

Stake your claim before it's jumped

The theory is s i m p l e.

But he **won't** give up he **can't**

**-**

_I'm gonna be the best!_

If you wanna be the top dog

Y'gotta be able to beat **anyone** in your way

Who better then your life long rival

Cause you know in the end it's gonna be okay

-

s i l e n c e…

-

The skies are rumbling

That's okay

They leap away and back again

Always back and back again

They crush each other in fatalistic embrace

**No one** said love is b e a u t i f u l…

**-**

This is the **only** way they know how to love

It's the only way he knows how to show how much he cares

Push each other to grow stronger

-

Isn't that why they were on the same team?

Those heated eyes were never for any other

-

The kitsune boy finally tackles him

His tongue tracing a trail of blood on his cheek

Fingers skimming marble skin like **w a t e r**

Their eyes linger for a fraction of a second

And

Then they're locked in a heated kiss

**-**

Did you know…

…this is the **longest **time either of you have lasted…?

**-**

**READY-STEADY-GO**

Scraps of c o l o r soar into the sky

Did you know the heavens are turning dark

The morning's dew stained with your hot blood?

The fight's escalated into something **v i c i o u s**

But if you watch from the sidelines…

-

Duck-roll-slide-pin_-kiss_-bite-claw-kick

-

Words snarled in a sultry whisper

A threat lowly growled

Softer then you could ever hear

Louder then thunder's roll itself

-

It's a deadly dance of death

But the participants are open and inviting

It's a revolution that just can't end

-

In the end the raven'll win

And the kitsune sighs but gives in

-

_"You still owe me a bowl of ramen, ass."_

_"Shut up, dobe."_

_- _

Like, yeah, the words are harsh, but,

You can watch his arm tighten 'round his waist

Watch him pull him closer in the end

-

Eternity can flash by in a moment

But for now, let's just hold a minute

And slow time down for now

-

Who cares if we're seen by another…?

-

In Death or Life

Dark or Light

Love or Fight

We **always** have each other

-

In the end you know it's like a thunder storm

It cries of death on the wind

It brings danger and cold and floods

But watch those swirling black and violet clouds

**The black thunderhead that rolls over the sapphire sky**

Think about it, you know?

The thunder storm is brutal

But it leaves behind something **worth** the fight


End file.
